Nieve
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Y ambas personas salieron fuera de la casa, para encontrarse con un paisaje cubierto de nieve. Los manzanos, el cobertizo lleno de las cosas muggles de Arthur, los abetos que había alrededor de la casa, todo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve, que le daba un toque especial.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes son de Jotaká. Ojalá fueran míos...**

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Esta vez, escogí la Lista de estaciones, en la que mi estación elegida fue __**invierno**__, y la palabra que me tocó es __**abeto.**_

* * *

_Nieve_

* * *

Era el día antes de la Navidad, y La Madriguera se encontraba repleta de todos los integrantes de la numerosa familia Weasley. De tantos que eran en esas fechas, tenían que agrandar la, ya grande, mesa que ocupaba la cocina, para que todos los adultos y niños se pudieran acomodar y así, poder celebrar.

Ese día entes de la Navidad, todos los primos se encontraban jugando entre ellos; algunos haciendo bromas y trastadas como ocurre cada vez que están juntos y otros, simplemente, se divertían. Y los más pequeños, se dedicaban a ver a los mayores. Las cosas que ocurrían cuando los bromistas más jóvenes se juntaban, hacían que sus padres estuvieran constantemente, atentos.

Teddy controlaba que ni James ni Albus, los dos hermanos, no volvieran a tirar el árbol que se encontraba en la sala, como ocurría Navidad desde que los dos Potter mayores habían descubierto lo divertido que era hacer rabiar a su madre, abuela y tía, es decir, a Ginny, Molly y Hermione, mientras que escuchaban la risa contenida de su padre y sus tíos.

También, el metamorfomago, tenía en brazos a la pequeña pelirroja de los Potter, a Lily. Ella soltaba risitas, cada vez que tocaba el cabello del mago y este lo hacía cambiar de color. Teddy hacía cambiar su ya constante color azul, por uno rojo, haciendo que ella se riera aún más, mientras que aplaudía con sus manitos, el acto del chico.

—Espero que este año, tus hermano no hagan lo de siempre—le comentó Teddy, mientras que se acercaban a la ventana.

E, inmediatamente después de que el metamorfomago dijera esas palabras, un golpe se escuchó en la sala y la risa de dos personas.

—¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

—¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

El grito de dos pelirrojas se escuchó por toda la casa, mientras que dos personitas, muy parecidas entre sí, pasaron por delante de Teddy y Lily, intentando esconderse de Ginny.

—Será mejor que salguemos. No quiero estar cuando la tía Ginny los atrape—Teddy se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, junto a Lily, que ella estaba riéndose de lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

Y ambas personas salieron fuera de la casa, para encontrarse con un paisaje cubierto de nieve.

Los manzanos, el cobertizo lleno de las cosas muggles de Arthur, los **abetos** que había alrededor de la casa, todo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve, que le daba un toque especial.

—Neve, neve—Lily señalaba los árboles, mientras que sonreía.

Teddy sonrió ante la actitud de la pequeña, y la dejó en el suelo. Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a correr por el lugar, cogiendo un poco de nieve en sus manitas y viendo como se escurría por ellas.

Así estuvieron ellos dos, jugando entre sí, con la nieve; Teddy haciendo reír a Lily. Estuvieron por un tiempo, más de lo que tenía pensado el chico.

—Teddy, Lily. Ya pueden entrar—una voz los llamó, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera de la presencia del hombre.

—P-padrino—dijo Teddy, mientras que tomaba en brazos a la pelirroja, que seguía riéndose—. Se me fue el tiempo, ya íbamos a entrar.

Harry le sonrió a su ahijad.

—No pasa nada. Solamente les venía a decir eso. Y, también, que la cena ya está servida—dijo el hombre, mientras que se acercaba a los dos chicos—. Y a comentarte, Teddy, que no estás en problema.

El chico rió por lo dicho.

—Siempre hacen esos dos meterme en sus líos, y recibir las reprimiendas de tía Ginny. Y después recibo el sermón por parte de la abue—Teddy le comentó a Harry, mientras que caminaba de regreso a la casa.

—No eres el único que las recibe—Harry se estremeció.

Su hija y ahijado se rieron, mientras que traspasaban el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**¡Hola! Historia de la Tercera Generación. Creo que me está gustando más XDDD**

**¿Review? ¿Tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Something? :3**

**~Bel~**


End file.
